The Broken Road
by TheGrimmTwins
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Veronica and Henry met? Well this is that story, the story of Veronica and Henry the story of getting over Goldilocks, A story of falling in love. Of heartbreak. Cannon story.
1. Chapter 1

Henry Grimm watched his hometown, FerryPort Landing, zoom by with sorrowful eyes. He was leaving his home for the first time, and he had never felt so alone.

He turned away from the window, once the _'welcome to Ferryport Landing' _sign that he and his brother Jacob had graffitied all over on zoomed by.

Henry ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. He just needed to get away. Even for a little while. Get away from the town which his father had _died _in, from the town which almost everybody hated him in.

He leaned his head back against the window, remembering earlier in the morning;

_"Henry! Henry, where are you going?" Relda Grimm asked, trying to stop Henry from throwing his clothes in his suitcase. _

_"What does it look like he's doing, mom? He's leaving." Jake slurred drunkenly. He let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair._

_"Shut the hell up, Jake!" Henry snapped. _

_Relda looked torn, as she glanced between her two sons. "What has happened to you?! You two were so close!"_

_"What happened, mom, was that dad died. And I killed him." Jake answered._

_Relda winced. "It wasn't your fault, Jacob! And I told you to stop drinking! Your father's funeral is this afternoon!"_

_Jake shook his head. "I'm leeeeaving." He said. "I can't stay here. People hate me."_

_Relda shook her head exasperatedly. "We can talk when your sober, Jacob. You aren't thinking right."_

_Henry glanced at his mom with a pained expression. "Mom, I'm leaving too." Relda paused and then turned to look at him. _

_"Leaving?" She asked, her voice cracking. Henry nodded firmly. He couldn't change his mind. He had to get away from here. Away from all the death and hate._

_"But why?" She asked. Jake laughed, and threw his empty beer bottle on Henry's bed. "'Cause he hates me, mom." _

_Henry shook his head. "No, Jake. It's just... With dad gone..."_

_Relda's face was sad, but there was understanding in her eyes. "Go, then, Henry. If it makes you feel better, go. Just stay for your dad's funeral."_

_Henry nodded with a grimace. Relda turned to leave but stopped at the door. "No matter what, Henry, remember that I love you."_

_She left, as Jake burst into drunk laughter._

Henry stared up at the hotel he was staying at. It was a tall building, but seemed cozy in a way.

"Watch it!" A bicycler sent Henry the finger and rode off. Henry stared after him, and then shook his head.

New York was so different from Ferryport Landing. There were tall buildings instead of houses. Taxis and cars ran by so fast, it was a wonder there wasn't an accident. Plus, it was chilly.

Henry wrapped his jacket tighter around him and stepped into the building. He was met with a warm atmosphere.

There were a few couches scattered here and there, and a fire crackled in the fire place.

A man was sitting at the front desk, and Henry walked up to him.

"Would you like a room, sir?" He asked, eyeing Henry.

Henry decided to try speaking like the New Yorkers he saw outside.

"Yo, man, I want a room." He said, buffing up his chest.

The man wrinkled his nose and had Henry sign some papers and pay.

Then he handed Henry the key. "Is that all?" He asked warily. He had been trying not to burst from anger at the way Henry was speaking to him.

"Yo, yo, of course, man."

Henry liked his room. There was a simple one- person bed, a flat screen T.V., blue walls and a few couches. Plus, there was room service.

He made himself comfortable and the used the hotel phone to call his mom.

_"Hello?"_

Henry smiled at her voice. "Hi, mom. It's me, Henry."

_"Are you okay? Where are you? Did you eat? Did you settle down? Did you forget anything?"_

Henry rolled his eyes at her questions. He was 24 and she still worried over him as if he was 10.

"Mom, I'm fine, calm down. I'm at a hotel, I ate and no, I didn't forget anything."

_"Oh, I'm just so worried! Jake left after the funeral too! I just... I lost both of my boys!"_

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. Jake had left too? How could he have left their mom alone?

Then Henry shook his head. That was hypocritical of him. If anything, Jake needed a vacation from Ferryport Landing. He needed to get away from the place where a death happened that he blamed on himself!

"I'm sorry, mom. You still have Mr. Canis."

_"Of course. I'm glad you think of him as a part of the family now."_

Henry rolled his eyes. "Okay."

_"Call me everyday, okay, sweetie?"_

"You sound like a stalker." Henry lied.

_"Henry Gri-"_

"Joking!"

_"I have to go, take care of yourself. I love you. And please call your brother soon. I know you two didn't leave off on a good note, but-"_

"That's an understatement."

_"Try to talk to him. I love you."_

"Love you too."

Henry set the phone down when he heard a click and stared at the phone. Should he call Jake?

They hadn't left off at a good note at all. At the funeral, Jake had shown up, sober and dressed well.

But the things he had said in the speech...

Henry set his gaze away from the phone, and slipped on his jacket. He was going to explore New York City, maybe find a place to live. Anything that took his mind off of Jake.

When he got downstairs, he saw a curly- haired blonde talking to the man at the front desk. Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

Was that... Goldilocks?

**Puckabrinalover: A.k.a. Am ( I wrote this chapter)**

**Authors Note: ugh, I don't like the ending**

**Anyway, how do you like this story? I wrote this chapter myself by the way. I know, I know, I'm amazing ;)**

**The next chapter is Veronica's POV by Coolofthecool. She's an amazing person and it's an honour working with her!**

**So review, and remember that I love you guys**

**Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Veronica, wake up! Today is the day!" I rubbed my head sleepily "What?" I mumbled under my breath wiping some drool onto my pillow, I really have to break that habit, although how you stop yourself from drooling in your sleep, I wasn't quite sure of yet.

"Today is the day you move out!" I look at my sister Jade, "What are you talking about?" I say yawning, as I reach for my hairbrush without sitting up.

"Re-mem-ber you're moving out. So you're closer to your job."

Oh I was moving today.

I sat up with a start.

I was moving today!

Finally! Getting a place of my own away from my overbearing parents and annoying sister, ok, maybe that was a bit harsh, I was going to miss them but...It will be nice to have something to call my own.

"Ha, that got you moving. Didn't know you hated me that much big sis?" She said with a fake pout.

I roll my eyes. Drama queen.

"I'm going to miss you Jade." And then I suddenly tear up a bit.

"Uh...Ok Who are you and what have you done with Veronica?" She awkwardly pats me on the back.

Get a grip Veronica Miranda Bridge, why just a moment ago you were just thinking how nice it would be to have your own place.

"Really though, Ronnie, I expected this from Dad, not you." She says with a grin.

"I better go before we both start blubbering." Jade says and turns quickly.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Well that's the last box Veronica." I put it on top of the table.

"Thanks Mum." She glances up sharply I wince and almost sigh.

"I apologize, I meant Mother." she nods.

I'm Almost twenty four and she still insists on proper language, and that I wear dull coloured dresses. I mean come on its 1995 no one wears dresses 24/7! The first thing that I'll buy when I go shopping, is a pair of pants and some shorts.

"I accept your apology for your rudeness, and would thank you to use mother in the future if not Mrs. Bridges."

My Dad rolls his eyes behind her.

"Bye Ronnie, have a good night, I love you darling."

I nod and hug my dad.

My Mum frowns so I hug him harder.

"Good bye Mother." I nod in her direction and she nods back.

"Bye Jade." I hug her tightly. "Love you little sis."

"You too."

Then there gone and I'm all alone in my two bedroom, one bathroom apartment.

Now what? This is kind of boring.

"I'm going to go for a swim." I say out loud.

To myself, like a lunatic.

So I get dressed in my togs, swimmers, bathers, whatever you want to call them; and walk to the elevator, my apartment is on the twenty-eighth floor so it's pretty high up there are thirty floors in the building.

And like the utter and ridiculous fool I am I walk straight into the elevator without looking up, Intent on fixing my bikini strap which isn't tied correctly.

Banging straight into someone knocking us both to the floor.

Damn roomy elevator made of glass. I can only imagine what people would think if the elevator starts it's descent, but my foot is sticking over so it can't.

Unless it chops my foot off.

I space out for a few seconds.

"Um..Crazy psycho lady are you gonna get off me." I hurriedly stand up to be greeted with gorgeous blue eyes and gold hair and a well-defined chi...Ugh.

"Sorry." I mutter

"It's ok." He eyes me suspiciously for a few seconds then turns away obviously satisfied, with what I don't know.

Then the doors close and we begin the descent going down in a glass elevator defiantly trumps going up in it. The view is spectacular and it's incredibly thrilling to watch the ground get closer and close...

What the heck was that? I thought I saw a, Well I don't know what it was but it was something. I shake my head I really need to get a grip.

The poor guy I bumped into gets off at the first floor after the doors close behind him I hurriedly fix my bikini strap and take comfort in the fact that I'll probably never see him again, hopefully...well he was cute.

I can't believe I'm going to live here.

I swim laps for a while, then just fool around by myself randomly.

Till some kid does a number two in the bottom of the pool and they have to evacuate everyone.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm am Coolofthecool and as the name suggest I am very Cool. *cough* Sarcasm *cough*  
**

**Hope you liked the chappie, Am's was way better though, cause she is so awesome. **

**oh I always wanted to do one of these so;**

**QoTD: If you could transport yourself into any book what would it be and why?**

**They will get longer, I had wrote a 70 word A/N but then I accidentally deleted it so...have some marshmallows. :)**

** [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm**

Henry gaped at the blonde, but when she turned her head, it was clear that she had light brown eyes, no freckles and a scowl.

Henry let out a sigh of relief. Henry wouldn't have been able to take it if the girl he loved had appeared in New York too.

He still loved Goldilocks, and he was trying to get over the way her freckled, sun tanned nose would scrunch up when she laughed, the way her eyes glinted with brightness and happiness whenever Henry gave her a present or a kiss.

He didn't fully blame Goldilocks for his father's death. But whenever he would look at her, Henry was sure he would see his father's death flash before his eyes instead of her face. And he couldn't live with that.

To think he was just days away from popping the marriage question. He still had the ring tucked away in his suitcase.

Operation Get- over- Goldilocks was _so _not going well.

"Yo, I'm 'leavin to look for some good apartments. Do you know any, man?" Henry said, trying to get used to what he thought was New Yorkie talk.

The man who sat at the lobby desk, for the hotel, sighed. "Yes, sir. Down the street."

"Thanks, bro."

Henry walked out of the hotel and scowled at the bicycler who almost hit him. Henry was sure he was the same one who sent him the finger before.

He walked down the street, while gazing In awe at the tall buildings surrounding him. He took notes again of the restaurants and cafè's he wanted to visit.

He also took note of the 'job wanted' signs.

Henry entered the building that he was pretty sure the Hotel guy was talking about. He asked the man standing by the doors about the main office, and the man gave him a set of directions.

Henry nodded and said thanks in His supposed New Yorkie slang and then went inside.

"Hello mister, what can I do for you?" The manager asked. Henry frowned. Everyone he had met so far was speaking formally. Maybe it was because of his job..?

"Well, man, I would like an apartment." Henry said. "Okay. Well, how many bedrooms?"

The manager had left early, and Henry walked down the hall of the eleventh floor, towards the elevator.

While he waited, his phone began to ring. He saw his mother's name flashing on the screen and he flipped his phone open.

_"Henry, dear! Guess what I found out? King Oberon and Queen Tatiana live in New York City! You should pay them a visit!"_

Henry groaned as he entered the elevator. He punched the first floor's button And spoke-

"Mom, I don't want to deal with or think of Everafters right now! And we know the fairies-"

The elevator doors opened and a brunette came barreling in. She ran into Henry, who slipped and she fell right on Top of him.

Henry, who was not in a good mood, cried, "Get off me, you crazy psycho lady!"

The brunette lifted her head, and Henry glared at her, trying not to be affected by her looks.

She was beautiful, the kind that came naturally with no makeup. Her nose wrinkled up and she scrambled off of him, mumbled a sorry, and then ignored him for the rest of the elevator ride, with burning cheeks.

Henry picked his phone up, and clicked the the 'end' button.

Henry got off on the fourth floor, unable to take the weird silence anymore. He took the stairs to the first floor and burst out of the doors with a relieved sigh.

The apartment in that building was pretty neat, and Henry planned on staying there. He hoped he wouldn't meet that hyper yet gorgeous brunette again, and also hoped that she was there on a visit.

Boy, was he wrong.

Henry walked into a restaurant he thought looked okay after he had called his mom back. The name was _J'aime. _But when he entered, all he could think about was Goldi. Her French was fluent and she loves French restaurants. She thought they were _c'est magnifique. _

Or at least that's what Henry thinks she said.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't avoid French restaurants or French just because of Goldilocks, that would make him weak.

Plus, maybe it would help him get over her faster.

He entered, and looked around the room. He found a corner, well hidden from sight.

He slipped into the booth, and raised the menu over his face. He grinned behind the movie when he realized he was acting mysterious like him and Jake used to do.

Before their father died, of course.

Henry's smile slipped into a frown, and he ordered a steak. The waiter nodded and left, while Henry was left pondering about whether or not to call Jake.

He remembered talking to his mother a few minutes before,

_"Hank! What happened?" Relda asked._

_"Just bumped into someone in the elevator." Henry replied. _

_"Well, as I was saying-"_

_"Mom, I don't want to visit the fairies. We both knew they're wicked and cruel."_

_"Hmph. I would like-"_

_"No, mom, I don't want to see them!"_

_"Stop interrupting me, young man. I understand, fine, don't see them. But I was saying that I would like you to talk to Jake."_

_"This again? Mom, I don't wanna." Henry whined._

_Relda tsked over the phone. "You both are acting immature."_

_"He could call me!"_

_Relda sighed. "Please call him, Henry. For your father."_

_Henry bit his lip, and nodded even if his mother couldn't see him._

_"Okay."_

He had promised. Okay, not exactly promised but... Still.

Henry dug into his steak which had appeared a few moments ago with a smile and a wink from a waitress.

He quickly left the restaurant and headed towards the hotel, deciding against sight- seeing for the day.

_Henry stared at the closed coffin in front of him. His father laid inside, some parts of him missing._

_Henry's eyes filled with tears, and he looked around. The Everafters that were the closest to the Grimms, Snow White, Mr. Canis and many more had shown up._

_His mother was crying beside him, and she waved off anyone who tried to comfort her._

_The only person that wasn't there was Jake._

_Henry felt disappointment growing inside of him. Jake had said that he was going to be there, of course, it was their father's funeral!_

_Had he cowered out?_

_Just then, Jake walked into the midst of people, and Henry smiled._

**Hi! That last bit was just a memory...**

**It's so hard writing in a mans POV though! It took me a week to write this short chap.**

**Any mistakes? Anything that you don't like or do like? Then write it down in the reviews!**

**(Ugh, I feel like a teacher)**

**Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After her utterly uneventful swim Veronica went up to her new apartment and collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Close the curtains Jade." I mumble under my breath.

Wait Jade wasn't here and the windows didn't have any curtains on them.

I yawn and sit up, And smile...Slowly I probably look creepy.

I contemplate going back to sleep but decide against it in favor of going to find a coffee shop near by.

I like coffee way to much for my own good.

* * *

I check there's no one in the elevator before getting in, the floor of the elevator is glass to so I get to see the ground get closer and closer and... 'bing'. The elevator stops and opens when no one gets in I glance around suspiciously before I remember, that this is my floor.

the ground one.

Wow, I did not know it was possible to feel this stupid, I need my coffee now.

The receptionist a short woman with long black hair and thinly pinched lips, says something to me.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I couldn't quite catch that. " I say I just hope she was talking to me and not the doorman.

"Can I help you with anything madam." She says with what is obviously a forced smile.

"Oh, yes can you please give me directions to the nearest coffee shop please?"

She nods

"Yeah turn left and walk straight ahead you can't miss it. It's called Jack's dinner, best coffee this side of new York."

"Thanks."

The coffee store is almost literally next door it's just a couple of sky scrapers down. I could get used to this.

A little bell dings as I walk in, it's like a dinner you see in a TV show red upholstered seats and bar stools little tables dotted here and there...well you get the picture.

A cute guy stands behind the counter black hair white teeth that are obviously real and a red apron and one of those weird hats complete the picture he smirks at a customer and I can see dimples.

I walk slowly up to the counter.

"How can I help such a lovely lady he says?"

"Cappuccino with two sugars, and a...What would you recommend for a breakfast?"

"Well I personally like the pancakes here. They are to die for." he says flashing me a grin.

"Ok, and two pancakes."

"Sure thing, You new around here?"

"Yep, just moved into the hotel two skyscrapers down, but my family was born and bred in New York."

"That'll be 19.95."

"Here I say handing him the a 20 keep the change I don't think I have a great need for five cents (do you Americans call that a nickel?)

"So." I say as I slide into a bar stool. "I didn't catch your name?"

What are you doing Veronica are you trying to flirt you have never in your life! Flirted and you've only been on two dates in your whole life. Crazy over protective mothers will do that to you.

"Scott, Scott Jone*." He holds out a hand.

"Veronica, Veronica Bridges " I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Here you go Veronica." He handed me a plate of pancakes and my cappuccino.

"So, how would you like me to show you around a bit maybe get some ice cream."

I nod slowly he seems like a nice guy and I do need to get my mind off all these weird creatures I keep seeing.

"So, pick you up from your lobby at 5:30?"

"Sounds good." I grin maybe this won't be as boring as yesterday.

"Well bye Veronica." He says as I get up and leave.

"Bye."

Now for shopping I can't wear ankle length skirts every where.

I walk into a random shopping store that is having a closing down sale where every thing is 88% off I end up spending most of the day there trying on clothes I end up buying a couple of nice dresses and a crap load of shorts T-shirts.

I get back at about 5:00 completely clueless as what to wear I mean I've only been on two dates both recent both disasters so I decided to go for practical a nice flowing green shirt and some dark blue jeans and tie one of the jumpers I got around my waste.

Probably not the nicest I've ever looked but, practical I put on some light green eye-shadow and I'm done I never really got the point of smearing layer after layer of gunk on my face I mean ok maybe some light make up but..

I don't want to look like a make up factory threw up on my face.

Scott's already there when I get down.

"Come on babe lets go." I nod feeling a bit unsettled at the word babe.

"So what do you say we skip this whole thing and go to my place. Huh?" He says with a suggestive smirk.

What!

Right at that moment I see something with wings dart through the sky I must be going crazy I must start hallucinating at times of frustration and stress I need help, I need...

Wait a second!

"Um, no."

"Oh come on babe I saw the way you were looking at me this morning huh." He says with another grin, I am seriously beginning to hate those grins.

"I said no, Good bye Scott."

I start to walk away and he grabs my arm spinning me around,

"Come on Ver..." He never finishes I sock him in the face I hear the satisfying crack of a nose yank my arm away quickly and stalk off.

What are my parents going to say I should tell them about this fairy business.

But first,

First I need a bar

* * *

*** I have an ass wipe of an uncle with a extremely similar name to this what a coincidence, (excuse my language)**

**So It's coolofthecool here again hi thanks for reviewing if you did I don't really know yet since this is pre written up to here.**

**have a cookie and a marshmallow**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [][] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [][] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [][] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [][] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [][] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**Don't worry I have strong finger muscles (jk I din't type all that)**

**QotD: What miner* Sisters Grimm character would you be and why?**

***miner as in not a main focus like for example Mr. seven, moth, swine heart, Bess, harry, so on and so forth.**

**Mine would be Cinderella, and baba yaga**

**Ok guys we only prewrote up to this chapter so the update date may be kind of random sorry I haven't been in conntct with am for a bit so I'm just going to post this anyway, hopefully we will have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm**

Henry was stalling. He knew it. And he was pretty sure his mom knew it too. The night he had visited the restaurant, and then decided to go home, he had gotten the third call that day from his mother. She insisted that Henry call him that specific night, which, Henry thought to be, a little bit too soon.

It was now 11 p.m. and Henry was having a stare down with his old Phone which was scratched, and extremely slow. He didn't want to call Jake, oh no, he wanted to just enjoy New York City, get a job, maybe even find some friends. And Henry knew in order for that to happen he had to call Jake, and close off his past. Set everything straight and then leave it behind.

Jake's phone number was written on a sheet of paper in front of him, and Henry picked it up with heavy hands. He took a minute to write each digit, and paused at the last digit. Then he pressed call.

Ring...

Please don't pick up, Henry thought

Ring...

Please

Ring...

"Hello?"

Dammit.

"Hello?" Henry asked.

"Hello?" Jake replied.

"Hello?" Henry pressed, dreading the moment when he would have to have a full conversation with Jake.

"Hello? Who is this? Answer or I'm going to hang up." Jake said irritably.

"Wait, wait!" Henry said. 'I'm doing this for my mother'

"It's me Henry."

Henry needed a beer. Or something to take his mind off the events that had happened an hour ago. Henry stood up, and crossed to the mirror on the other side of the room. His face was red from all the yelling that had gone on.

"Stupid Jake." Henry muttered, banging his hairbrush down, after giving up on brushing his hair.

He grabbed his keys and strode out the apartment, locking it behind him. He went downstairs, ad forgetting to keep up the so called "New Yorkie" act, he asked the man behind the counter where the nearest bar is. The man pursed his lips and looked at Henry Disapprovingly. Then he said, "Just down the street, sir."

Henry said thanks, ignoring the look, and walked down the street. He stopped outside the door, and looked up at the store name. Mina's bar and café, in brown letters, with a whole sheet of dust covering the name, covering the r in bar. Henry shrugged and walked in.

He looked around and took in his settings. The bar was dusty, with dim lights hanging from the ceiling. A couple of shady guys were sitting in the corner and by the looks of it, they were hiding something and talking. The booth seats were brown, and the one of the wooden, chipped tables had a red stain on it that looked suspiciously like blood. Dust was floating in the air, and Henry sneezed, causing the men to jump and then glare at him.

Henry raised his hand in a hello, and walked over to the counter. A lamp over him swung creakily, and the light flickered once or twice.

"Hello?" He asked, learning over the bar. He heard a door open and close in the distance, and someone came into view.

A curvy woman, much older than Henry though, with red hair and blue eyes came up to him, an apron tied around her hips. "What can I get you?" She asked. Henry cleared his throat. "You must be Mina."

She shook her head. "No, that was my mother. I'm Lina."

"Right." Henry cleared his throat again. "I think I'll have a shot of bear."

"Coming right up." She said, and a few seconds later she shoved a shot glass at him.

Henry handed her a few bills, and she disappeared into a back room, Henry supposed.

The door to the bar opened, and a woman walked in. She had brown hair, and Henry heard the men in the corner whistle, probably at her legs. She ignored them, her hair was covering her face, so Henry couldn't see how she looked like, and She sat down.

"Lina!" She called. A few seconds later, Lina came out of the back room, and she smiled when she saw the lady. "Veronica! It's been so long since I l've seen you here."

"Well, I had a douche for a date, and I guess I needed a drink." Veronica replied. Lina slid the shot glass to Veronica, and Veronica muttered thanks for sipping it. "I bet you gave him the 'ol

Hook?" Lina smirked. "You got that right" Veronica replied, finishing the rest of her drink.

She tossed back her hair, and Henry almost gasped when he saw her face. She was the same girl he had bumped into- in the elevator before. And she was looking as pretty as ever.

Henry stared for a second too long- Veronica turned her head and caught him looking at her. Acknowledgement dawned on her face, and for a split second she seemed embarrassed- and then her expression turned angry, and Henry thought he must have imagined it.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped. "I don't need my day getting worse than it already is."

"Sorry." Henry muttered. Lina clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Veronica, be nice." Veronica grinned fakely at Lina, and looked down and began stirring her drink. Henry was pretty sure she said something like, "Your not my mother."

"Sure, honey, but I am your friend." Lina muttered under her breath.

"Girls." Henry muttered under his breath. They stared at him and he shrugged, feeling a little

Uneasy under Veronica's glare. Of course it was because if she attacked him- he wouldn't want to hit her.

In the back of his mind, Henry knew Veronica would have him on the floor in five seconds flat, despite all his training.

"Lina, could you get me another shot?" Henry asked, pushing his glass forward. Lina filled his cup, less than an quarter. Henry raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes before filling his cup a bit more. "Thanks." Henry muttered, drinking some of it.

"So, where are you new here?" Lina asked. Henry noticed Veronica move her head slightly towards them, as in to listen. "Yeah. I just came a week ago." Henry said. "If you don't mind me asking, why? I mean, Manhatten is amazing and everything- but why?"

Henry shrugged. Lina noticing that he didn't want to answer, nodded and disappeared into the back room. "So, why did you come to New York?" Veronica asked. She apparently, didn't get the point on not feeling like answering. "Just, you know, to be, uh, free." Henry shrugged. Veronica rolled her eyes, and Henry cursed inside his head. He had been great at flirting with the ladies in Ferryport- why was he getting nervous now?

Than he thought of Goldlilocks. Was it too soon to move past her? It had only been a few weeks, Henry knew. He had counted the days.

"So, how long have you lived in New York?" Henry asked, trying to turn the interest from him to Veronica. "Pretty long." Veronica replied. She drummed her fingers on the table, and finished her drink with a toss of her head. "Well, nice meeting you." She said, sounding a bit sarcastic. She turned to leave, and Henry, without thinking, called out, "Wait!" Veronica turned around, raising her eyebrows. "Can I buy you a drink?" Henry asked. She considered his offer for a second before nodding.

"And then- he was so rude!" Veronica exclaimed. "Really?!" Henry said. "Oh yeah, he was all like "hey baby" and I just- just punched him!" Henry nodded furiously. "Good for you! Just don't punch me, it'll be embarrassing."

Behind them, Lina shook her head, grinning. "Lina! Another two drinks please!" Henry called, waving his hand. Lina raised her eyebrows. "You've had five or six shots already."

"No problem." Henry waved his hand. "I'm rich."

"Uh huh." Lina said.

She slid two glasses across to Henry and Veronica. Veronica drank hers in a gulp, with Henry gaping at her. "Your turn." She said. Veronica was a lightweight, but Henry was lighter if that was possible. He usually never drank- afraid of getting too drunk and doing something he would regret.

Like this.

Henry threw his glass is the air, and the drink spilled. Henry aimed his mouth towards the flying beer. Some ended up splashing in his mouth, most ended up on his face, hair and shirt.

He slipped off his stool and ended up on the ground, his butt burning. Veronica was laughing, and Lina had started cleaning the floor already. "Sorry Lina." Henry said sheepishly. He got up back on his stool again, and turned to Veronica. Veronica was already showing signs in being drunk, her motions were slow and sloppy.

"Com'ere." She said, motioning forward with her hand. Henry leaned forward. Veronica furrowed here eyebrows and said, "Do you believe in fairies?"

Henry knew, in the back of his mind, that telling her no would be right. But he didn't fully register it, and he said, "Yes," nodding repeatedly. "I knew it!" Veronica cried dramatically, throwing her hands in the air. "I saw one before."

Henry's eyes widened. "Where?" Veronica shook her head. "I think I saw one. She had beautiful wings, but I thought it was a she, but it was actually a he!" Anyone in their right mind wouldn't have understood what Veronica had just said. But Henry, being drunk too, understood perfectly. "I know! I also know where they live. I'm a Grimm, ya know."

"What are you talking about?" Veronica said. "Well, you see, I solve mysteries. But they aren't ordinary mysteries." Henry said proudly.

"What kind of mysteries are they?"

That's when some switch clicked on in Henry's mind. He realized what he was saying, and his eyes widened.

"I have to leave." He said. "Wait! You never told me where they live!" Veronica cried.

"I'm sorry, I really have to leave." Henry stated. He slapped a few bills in front of Veronica and told her to take a cab home, and then left some money on the counter for Lina.

Then he tore out of that bar, cursing what he had said, but thankful that he hadn't spilled the beans on the Grimm family secret.

**Authors note**

**Hi guys! Am here. Sorry for the extremely late update. I mean REALLY LATE update.**

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**\- Am**


End file.
